How they all could have lived happily ever after
by IceSilver28077
Summary: This is basically how i think season 5 should have gone. Spoilers for season 5


Merlin Fluff Fic, to ease the pain.

This is in season 5, just basically what should have happened in season 5, just read it

Merlin stood there in the audience watching as his king, his master, his best friend knighted the man that would eventually kill him. Merlin swallowed thickly, trying to remain calm. The minute the ceremony was over he wanted to run as far away as possible and just cry, but of course Arthur needed his armor polished and his boots shined and his room cleaned.

_**A few hours later**_

Merlin stormed into Gaius's chambers.

"I can't believe this!" Merlin exclaimed huffing and siting down.

"What is it my boy? What did Arthur do this time?" Gaius asked siting down across from him and giving him his supper.

"Arthur completely trusts Mordred, he knows I don't like him" Merlin said.

"Well it's only natural Merlin, the boy did save his life" Gaius said.

"I've saved his life more times than Mordred, even not including the ones he doesn't know about" Merlin huffed.

"I know that, but Arthur is going to trust Mordred, I'm sure Arthur is very confused as to why you don't like him, maybe you should talk to him" Gaius suggested.

"And say what, a dying druid showed me a vision of Mordred stabbing you and all the prophesies say he's going to kill you at the Battle of Camlann?! Somehow I don't think that would go over well" Merlin said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure Arthur would value whatever you do tell him, contrary to popular belief he does value your opinion Merlin" Gaius said.

"I think you should tell him the truth, I think he'd appreciate it" Gaius continued.

"If you really think Mordred is going to kill him at the Battle of Camlann then I think it's time he knew the truth, you will of course try to get Arthur to see that Mordred cannot be trusted but if you can't you can at least tell him the truth, after all you've been through together you owe him that much" Gaius finished giving Merlin a look.

"You're right, I should go talk to him, but what am I going to say?" Merlin asked.

"The truth, tell him you have magic, that you were born with it, everything" Gaius said simply as if it were that simple.

"I can't just tell him all of that, he'll have my head" Merlin exclaimed.

"If Arthur is truly the friend you believe him to be, he will understand" Gaius said.

Merlin nodded and steeled himself before going out the door to try to save Arthur's life for what might be, the last time.

_**In Arthur's chambers**_

Merlin hesitated at the door, Merlin had never knocked before, so why should he know. So he pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers and came in.

"Ah, there you are Merlin, I was wondering where you'd wandered off to, you look pale Merlin are you alright?" Arthur asked giving him a concerned look.

"Yes, sire, I'm fine, I just came here to tell you something" he said practically forcing the words out of my throat.

"Is this about Mordred? Because I know you don't like, while I can't imagine why I-"Arthur started but was cut off.

"He's going to kill you!" he blurted out, probably not the best move.

"What?" Arthur asked.

Well, no going back now he thought.

"I said he's going to kill you" Merlin said.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at me and gestured for me to continue.

"Do you remember when the patrol of knights went missing and Gwaine, Percival and some of the other knights were taken into Morgana's custody?" Merlin asked.

He nodded.

"Well um, do you um remember when you found me in that nook in the wall where there was a dead druid and I was staring at the water?" he asked.

He nodded again.

"Well when I first stumbled in there, the druid was still alive and he showed me a vision and the vision showed Mordred stabbing you and you….dying" Merlin choked out.

Arthur looked shocked for a minute before saying "he's a druid, people with magic can be very deceiving Merlin, I'm sure he just showed you that to make you think that Mordred's evil when he's not"

Merlin winced at that but didn't back down.

"Arthur, why would he do that with his last dying breath? And may I remind you that we didn't even know Mordred at the time, we knew him as a boy for a brief period but that's it" Merlin said.

Arthur frowned in concentration.

"And do you really believe that everyone who has magic is evil?" Merlin asked quietly almost not wanting to hear his answer.

"No, I don't really believe that, I believe that people who have magic just get so caught up in the power of magic that they turn evil" Arthur said. Merlin looked at him hopefully before deciding that it was now or never.

"I have magic" Merlin blurted out once again.

Arthur just stared at Merlin.

"Come on Merlin, be serious" Arthur said staring at him.

"I am serious Arthur, I have magic, I was born with it, I didn't choose it, it chose me, but I swear Arthur I only used it to protect you and Camelot and maybe the occasional chore, but could you really blame me with all the chores you give me-" merlin was cut off.

"Merlin?" Arthur said.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

"Shut up" Arthur said.

"Okay" Merlin said.

"So let me get this straight, you've been lying to me all these years" Arthur asked managing to keep the hurt out of his voice but not out of his eyes.

"I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd have to choose between me and the law" merlin said quietly.

"Or before it would have been between me and your father, I didn't want to burden you with that decision" Merlin said.

"So it's not because you didn't trust me?" Arthur clarified.

"Oh no, I Arthur I trust you with my life" Merlin said.

"Good" Arthur said nodding.

"And you've only used it to protect Camelot?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded "and you"

"Do you hate me?" Merlin asked meekly.

"Hate you? No, I may be upset with you, but I will never hate you Merlin" Arthur said.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Really" Arthur said.

"So, does that mean you still trust me?" Merlin asked.

"I have to say Merlin, I can't picture you being evil, so yes I do still trust you" Arthur said smiling.

Merlin grinned "So since I've saved your life so many with magic does this mean I'm getting a raise" Merlin asked cheekily.

Arthur laughed "no Merlin"

"Prat" Merlin said.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Idiot"

"Oh hey Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Did I mention I'm the last dragon lord?" merlin asked.

Arthur stared at him before sending him a glare.

"No Merlin, you forgot to mention that little detail" Arthur said still glaring at him.

"Well you see, dragon lords pass their powers down from father to son and when the father dies the son gets the powers. It turns out Balinor was my father" Merlin said in a rush

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry" Arthur said.

"That's okay, but I just thought I should tell you that you didn't really kill the dragon, I sent it away while you were unconscious" Merlin said.

Arthur nodded "that would explain the lack of a body" Arthur said.

"Well, Merlin, Mordred hasn't gone evil yet and I don't think he will but should he start acting suspicious or starts planning to do anything you have my permission to use magic on him" Arthur said.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"But, until I can convince the council that not all magic is bad, try not to use it that often and just keep being careful" Arthur said.

"You want to legalize magic?" Merlin asked.

"Well yes, I wouldn't want all the people like you to suffer" Arthur said.

"Thanks a lot Arthur, that really means a lot to me" Merlin said smiling at him.

"Yes well, don't get to excited it's going to take a while" Arthur said.

"That's okay Arthur, I don't care" Merlin said.

"So are we good?" Merlin asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes and stared at him.

"What do you think merlin? Now, I need to get ready for bed, I've got a long day ahead of me and so do you" Arthur said.

"Yes_, sire_" Merlin said.

"Goodnight Arthur" Merlin said.

"Goodnight Merlin" Arthur said.

"Oh Arthur?" Merlin said.

"Yes, Merlin, What is it?" Arthur asked slightly annoyed.

"It's true, what Morgause said about your birth, the only reason I lied to you about it was because I knew you'd regret killing your father for the rest of your life, but I just thought you should know the real truth" Merlin said quietly.

Arthur inhaled sharply before nodding.

"I understand Merlin" Arthur said. "You're dismissed"

Merlin nodded and left.

**Kara arrives gets caught and captured, Mordred starts going evil**

Merlin was walking down the hall when Mordred came out and pinned him against the wall.

"You've gone too far this time Merlin" Mordred hissed. Just as Merlin was about to respond, Arthur came down that same corridor.

"Merlin! MERLIN!" he yelled before he spotted them.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked looking between the two of them as Mordred hastily dropped Merlin who rubbed his throat and sent a glare at Mordred.

"You alright Merlin?" Arthur asked not taking his eyes off Mordred.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Merlin croaked.

"Guards!" Arthur called.

"Take him away! Mordred you are under arrest for attacking a citizen of Camelot" Arthur said sternly.  
Mordred gaped at him before he was dragged away and into the dungeons.

**Mordred and Kara escape, Merlin leads Arthur and Knights after them, the knights have them surrounded.**

"We can settle this peacefully Mordred, just come back with us" Arthur said.

"Mordred it doesn't have to be like this" Merlin said softly.

"Yes it does, this all your fault!" Mordred screamed and in a burst of anger Mordred sent a blast of magic at Merlin and he was propelled backwards. Merlin groaned and held his stomach before pulling himself upright and stumbling back over towards Arthur who was stunned into silence.

Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around Merlin to keep him upright.

Percival crept up behind Mordred and knocked him out and they were both taken back to the castle and were executed on the same day.

**When Morgana attacks the lower town**

Everybody's screaming and running around and then. Merlin calls Kilgarrah and he comes swooping in and burns half of Morgana's army, the knights of Camelot attack with renewed hope and strength and push back. Gwaine never specifically saves that blonde girl that was a traitor. Arthur makes plans for the Battle of Camlann, Mordred is dead already so he can't kill Arthur, and Arthur lives and continues to be king and reunites the land of Albion and brings magic back to land.

And all because his unbelievably loyal servant decided to take a chance on one prattish King.

The End


End file.
